User talk:Jubei86
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medaka Box Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Najimi Ajimu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Whistle9 (Talk) 14:16, April 26, 2012 Hello Jubei86, Hello, I’m the admin here at the Medaka Box Wiki. I wanted to thank you for your recent contributions and welcome you to the wiki properly. If you haven't, please be sure to check out our Policies and Manual of Style. On a related note, I do need to ask where the changes you have made to Najimi Ajimu’s page are coming from. The skill names and descriptions we had up already were taken directly from CXC Scans’ translation of Chapter 143. I am assuming you have taken your information from a different source; that being the case, please contact me as soon as you can regarding where. CXC is the primary translation we use here; if there is another source, I would like know, especially if that other source is potentially more accurate than CXC Scans. Please, if you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, drop me a line and I’ll be happy to talk. I hope you and I can work well together to take care of the wiki. Regards, -- 16:55, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hope you can read it from here. As for the changes in Ajimu's abilities, yeah, I'd probably had to post an explanation somewhere, my bad.^^; In a few words, I'm an Italian fan of the manga and I decided to translate Ajimu's skills by myself because why not.XD By doing so, I noticed that there were a few mistakes in the otherwise excellent job made by CXC. For example, they translated Boss Skill n°5 as "Fall into a dream"; the Japanese scans, however, mention the "yumeochi". And yeah, literally it's a compound of "dream" and "fall", but "yumeochi" in itself means "the whole thing you saw was all just a dream". Another example is Boss Skill n°29: the CXC translation "hear what's going on in Hell" is again very literal. However, the Japanese word used there, "jigokumimi" (hell+ear), simply is the Japanese word for "enhanced hearing". Hope this answer your question! But please, feel free to ask whatever comes to your mind! And if you don't trust my word for whatever reason, feel free to revert my changes to what the CXC scans said. I certainly won't take offense on that.^^ :No problem at all! As I said earlier, I only wanted to make sure that your translations came from a trustworthy source; if you understand Japanese yourself, then I am more than satisfied. Thank you for taking the time to improve our information. I myself know only English, so I am always thrilled to have a contributor who understands Japanese make an improvement. If possible, I hope I can ask you for help on other occasions when an understanding of Japanese is necessary. Again, let me reiterate how grateful I am for your edits to Ajimu’s page; even if you did the translations just for fun, that you took the time to write them up and add them to the page is very much appreciated. :-- 16:04, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. When replying to a message, please leave your reply on the other user’s talk page under the header Re:(Original Message Title). I noticed that you had left a reply because I checked the wiki activity page, but when you make an edit to a user’s talk page, they receive a notification immediately wherever they are on wikia. Just makes life a little easier. ;)